The Wildest Fire
by Michelle Rodriguez 2
Summary: What would happen if a Different Couple got together? Please Read and Review


Kris Furillo-Betart: Genevieve Cortessi/Padalecki

Junior Davis: Ryan Sypek

Dani Davis: Nicole Tubiola

Matt Ritter: Micah Alberti

Ken David Sr.: James Read

Jean Ritter: Nana Vistor

Pablo Betart: Greg Serano

Todd Ritter: Andrew Hoeft

Jace Furillo:

Wildfire

Flame

Piccaro

Belladonna

**KRIS FURILLO**

I walked through Raintree Farm, Or what was left of it. Mrs. Ritter had to sell everything Well, Not everything. They kept Wildfire. and I was glad. I saw Pablo and smiled. He'd been with us since the beginning and I was thankful for that. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much Pablo" I whispered into his ear. He smiled. "I missed you too baby" He whispered back. I pulled away and smiled then kissed him forcefully on the lips. holding him close. He carried me to my Trailer and lay me down on my bed, We undressed quickly forgetting to shut the door, Pablo kissed me again then thrust into me gently, I moaned in pleasure and arched into him as he thrust rhythmically into me. Causing me to moan louder. He continued thrusting moaning every time he hit my sweet spot, I grew louder the more aroused I got and he let me as he nipped my neck finally cumming inside me he heard me cry out his name as I came too. He smiled and began rocking into me again, kissing me deeply. We didn't notice the eyes of Matt and his mother. I moaned his name as he thrust into me, After we orgasmed again we lay in each other's arms,

**JEAN RIDDER**

Matt and I had gone into the house at that point. I paced the living room. "Kris is only 23 in fact she just turned 23, What does Pablo think he's doing?" I asked my son. "I don't know but she's a Legal adult, It's not like she's underage, and she needs somebody to love her, I'm dating Dani and Junior's sleeping with that Blond chick that run's the bar with him." I nodded "But, I thought they were just friends, if that. I just can't get over their big age difference." I said. I didn't hear Kris enter. But Kris heard the whole thing. "What's it matter to you who I sleep with? Huh? At least I'm not distracting your son" She shouted and ran outside into Pablo's waiting arms. "Oh no" I said covering my mouth in shock.

**JUNIOR** **DAVIS**

I drove up the driveway to Raintree farm and saw Kris hugging Pablo. I parked and walked over unnoticed and heard Pablo comforting Kris in Spanish and Kris understanding every word. I was confused, I thought that Kris only understood English, But then I remembered what Matt and I thought when we first saw Kris, That she was Pablo's daughter, I saw Jean and Matt run out of the house and up to Kris and Pablo, Pablo looked angry and realized that Pablo hadn't been the only one speaking in spanish. I saw Jean step towards Kris, and Kris step further into Pablo's arms glaring at Jean and Matt. I wondered what was going on. "Kris, Please we didn't" Jean started but broke off when Kris started yelling at her in Spanish then Kris turned and ran toward her trailer slamming the door behind her. Jean and Matt looked confused and it was clear that neither of them spoke spanish. I rolled my eyes. I knew that I didn't understand any spanish either so I was in the same boat as Matt and Jean. But I was on the outside of the conversation, I didn't know what the Ridders had done to make Kris so angry. The next words that Pablo said stunned me even more. "We Quit, You can find yourself another Racehorse, another Jockey, and another Stable Hand." He said and walked towards Kris's trailer which I saw was attatched to Pablo's Truck. and Wildfire's trailer was attatched to Kris's trailer and they were all positioned to leave. I also knew that Kris was no longer on Parrolle. So she was free to go wherever she wanted to. I saw Kris leave her trailer and whistle for Wildfire and saw Wildfire clear the pasture fence and gallop towards Kris. If he wasn't a racehorse he would've made a great steeplechaser. He saw Flame follow his father and he knew that Kris owned Flame, and that Wildfire's trailer was big enough for Flame and Wildfire. Wildfire and Flame loaded up and Kris and Pablo climbed into the cab of Pablo's truck after the Horse Trailer was secured to leave. then saw Pablo pull away, Leaving Raintree. I wondered if they had Jobs and boarding somewhere else. Then I remembered what my father had said about getting a new Jockey and Ranch hand and a new Border and swore under my I saw that the Ridders had finally noticed me. "What are you swaring about Junior?" Matt asked. "Nothing." I answered, I figured that they'd find out during the next Race, If they found another Race horse and Jockey. And even if they didn't I knew that they'd still go to the races. I sighed and left, The next week just as I thought the Ridders were at the Race, as was his dad, I used My binoculars and saw Pablo standing by the fence and saw Kris in the chute astride Wildfire, the Announcer began speaking. "Riding for Davis Farms is Kris Betart astride Wildfire. Wildfire is owned by one Pablo Betart." He said and stopped talking, At the end of the race Kris ended up winning. I watched as My father walked to the winners Circle and remembered when the Ridders would have been the ones doing that very same thing when Kris had ridden for them. Then I saw Tina in the crowd. I watched as Pablo helped her down and watched reporters take pictures and Ken Davis Sr. and Dani Davis walk over to them congratulating them on a job well done. I shook my head and left the stadium, I saw Matt and the Ridders do the same, A few hours after I Arrived home I heard my father and Pablo drive into the driveway. I saw my Father and my sister come inside but don't see Pablo or Kris. I'm Curious at the Last name that Kris had used for the race, As far as I knew Kris and Pablo weren't related.

**PABLO BETART**

I helped Kris off Wildfire's back and smiled as I held her close The reporters couldn't get enough of our whirlwind romance. They continued snapping pictures of us. I got tired of it quickly and escourted Kris away Wildfire following. I smiled Oh the Loyalty of that horse. I saw Junior looking at us and I know he was wondering about the name Kris gave to the Racing Board. I decided I was going to let the press know, That way everyone would know about me and Chris. Well everyone but Kris's Brother but I figured he'd visit sooner or later. Well, He'd visit Raintree. And then Jean would tell him that Kris moved. If he didn't find out by her trailer not being there anymore. I drove us to the Davis Stables and am surprised to see Kris's brother's car there. Kris see's the car and jumps out of my truck before it's fully stopped and run's up and gives her brother a hug. I stop the Truck and unload Wildfire. "So what's with you riding with the Trainer? I thought you had your own vehicle?" Jace asked her. "He's not just the trainer anymore Papa He's my Husband" Kris told him with a smile on her face. hugging him.


End file.
